Jin Takeda
Jin Takeda *Captain of the Sixth Division in the Official Bleach Fan Fiction Gotei 13 *Was the next head of the Noble House of Riktushavank, but is believed to be dead after having a Senka performed on him by his Grandfather Odysseus eu Riktushavank *Was the former 3rd seat in the Second Division until the incident at the Riktushavank manor where it is believed that he died *Has a split personality who's bloodlust is insatiable. Refers to itself as Kirai ''which means hate in japanese. And he only shows himself during intense battles *Loves roses and has his own private rose garden directly outside his quarters ''Personality ''Schneizel Di Riktushavank Schneizel's personality can be described as religious and optimistic Ever since he was a child, Schneizel was always very kind and giving to others. Was also very obedient and soft spoken,but they're was always something that seemed a little off about him. As much as he tried to hide it, it wasn't too hard to see that he wasn't satisfied with his pampered and sheltered life, he wanted more. Like a life of his own whether it be a poor one or not, as long as he had his freedom but he suppressed such feelings believing them to be sinful. He would plant a new rose every time he had such thoughts as to remind him of his sin,but they also played another role as they were as if he was cleansing his thoughts with the beauty of the roses.He was very dedicated to his training, achieving high milestones before even attending the shinigami academy, while still upholding his religious practices/ duties Jin Takeda '' Jin has always been known as somewhat of a Pessimist. After the tragic incident his view of the world has been drastically deformed, believing that he can't truly trust anyone or that love is just a phase, something to be avoided or dreaded as well as friendship. He keeps his true feelings to himself, never opening up to anyone. Although one thing never changed and that is his dedication to his training and he also makes a point to train his own sub-ordinates every day as well but he is surprisingly kind natured in his training yet still stern enough to get the job done. However when it comes to giving orders to them he is very strict and won't hesitate to reprimand them if they don't follow his instructions precisely to the letter. The only exception is his vice-captain Szayel Du Riktushavank, he's always seemed a little soft on him compared to the rest of his squad Kirai ' Kirai is what one would call Jin's inner voice. He is the summation of all Jin's suppresed desires and rage. He is very battle hungry and blood thirsty, but he is also very arrogant. He refuses to fight people who he believes are beneath him, weak people mostly. He usually manifests himself during a tough fight when its kill or be killed. He believes that people are walking masterpieces waiting to be properly displayed and that the most beautiful moment in their life is when they're covered in their own blood and they take their last breath. After he finishes each victim he puts a black rose over there body as a symbolic gesture of peace and beauty. He's completely deranged, and a true cynic in its fullest. ''Appearance'' Schneizel Di Riktushavank ' Schneizel has long black hair, Dark blue eyes and a some what pale skin tone. He's on the tall side standing at 6-1, 185 lbs. with pretty good muscle definition. He usually wears Black shinto robes with a white nobleman's jacket underneath with cross earings when he was at home. While in seretei however he would wear the 3rd seat uniform for the Second Division, as he was at that time in the 2nd squad, 3rd seat. He still wore his rosary and cross earings with the outfit as well as a nobelman's jacket underneath in different colors every once in a while, sometimes in white, red, black or blue. He also carried his zanpaktou on his lower back like his captain at the time 'Jin Takeda ' After Schneizel left soul society and changed his name to Jin Takeda, he cut his long black hair to a shorter look. and he discarded the rosary and cross earings for small loop earings and a silver necklace with a heart shaped pendant that he had given to his late fiance. His eye color also changed to black . He no longer wears shinto robes. He decided to wear clothes that would help him fit in in the human world in rural japan. He still carries his zanpaktou with him although he carries it on the right side of his waist now in the traditional samurai style. As a captain of Soul Society he wears a beautiful Light blue hooded coat with blue snowflake flowers on it instead of the standard white haori. With silver earings on his ears and a long silk Pink scarf that also belonged to his late fiance. and he still wears a small katana on his lower back as he did before when he served as 3rd seat Kirai His appearance isn't much different to that of Jin, the only differences are that Kirai's eyes glow red and when kirai takes control his hair grows and his skin becomes white, his nails grow and turn black and he usually has the trademark demented grin. But whats the most notable change is the air about him, his presence if you will. Its very thick and murderous making it hard to breathe almost. It makes the pathetically weak flee in sheer horror. Abilities Schniezel Di Riktushavank '' *''Master Hakuda Practioner -''' Mastered hand to hand combat at a very young age, allowing him to skyrocket through the ranks, Landing him the position of 3rd seat in squad 2 Head of the Detention Unit and the infamous Maggot's Nest *''Expert Hohō Practioner -'' Clearly talented in this field having excelled in its practice in such a short amount of time can keep up with nearly anyone in Soul Society. *''Expert Zanjutsu Practioner - ''Mastered his Shikai before he even earned a place in the Gotei 13. He is very close to achieving Bankai. Handles most of his fights with his bare hands, only taking out his sword for the real tough fights. *''Vast Spiritual Pressure -'' Schniezel is constantly giving off large amounts of high level spiritual pressure in order to get rid of the surplus so he can do covert missions for the Onmitsukido undetected beause he has yet to master controlling it. Capable of Handling a Menos Grande with nothing but the sealed form of his zanpaktou *''Expert Kido Practioner -'' Capable of using high level spells perfectly although he must say the full incantation but he rarely uses them. ''Jin Takeda '' *''Master Hakuda Practioner -'' Master in hand to hand combat able to use even the most complex of techniques such as Shunkō and Hanki (反鬼, Reverse Demon): *''Master Hohō Practioner - ''Master Shunpo user, Having mastered such techniques as Senka (閃花, Flash Blossom) and Utsusemi (空蝉, Cicada Flash Step) *''Master Zanjutsu Practioner - ''Master swordsman. Mastered Shikai and his Bankai as well as having excellent swordsmanship. Is capable of handling most of his conflicts with just the use of the sealed form of his sword *''Expert Kido User'' ''-'' Able to use high level spells without having to recite the full incantation but rarely uses them he prefers to use his Hakuda or Zanjutsu *''Inner Hollow / Kirai -'' Both entities have their own form inside Jin's mind as well as a different outer appearance and abilities but when combined together they are able to reach new heights and use nearly every hollow ability known to date. this form isn't perfected yet so use of it is highly unpredictable and doesn't last very long *''Immense Spiritual Pressure - ''Jin's spirit pressure is so immense that he typically wears special earings to surpress his reiatsu. He can masterfully use it in battle. sending opponents flying or installing fear in their mind from a single glance. ''Kirai '' *''Master Hand to Hand Combatant -'' Doesn't use any particular fighting style. His style is strictly instinctual making it very hard to predict his movements let alone dodge or counter them, proving him to be very deadly close quarters. His signature finish is to stab his hand into the victims chest and rip the heart out, leaving a huge hole where they're heart should be. *''Master Swordsman'' - is capable of using Jin's zanpaktou although its appearance is noticeably different when wielded by Kirai. He can use shikai and bankai but he primarily uses his Spirit energy to fight. His sword style is the same as his hand to hand fighting style, Instinctual almost animalistic in nature. *''Master Sonīdo User -'' Extremely Fast. Capable of using Gemelos Sonído (双児響転, Sound Twins) to its fullest potential. His sonido makes a loud deafining cracking sound. *''Vast Spiritual Pressure - ''Has a massive amount of spiritual pressure. Very thick and menacing. " I felt as though there was a thick blanket smothering me, and it had such a murderous intent to it i thought i was gonna die!! " quote by an unidentified shinigami reporting to his captain. Kirai's mastery of his Reiatsu is so extreme he can wield it as a projectile similar to that of Kurosaki Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō. To him its like another appendage, and like an appendage he can move it freely. ''Zanpaktou Bara Ryuu The Bara Ryuu is blood red in color with only the guard being a different color, black, and is shaped like your standard zanpaktou. It is a very sturdy blade but it is more famous for its cutting prowess, being able to cut through mostly anything earning itself the title of the "Zanpaktou Destroyer" having an impressive record of 100 broken zanpaktou's under its belt Shikai '' Jin's zanpaktou is awoken by reciting the phrase.. " Whisper... Bara Ryuu" '''and by doing so the the form changes to that of a nodachi with a red hilt and a black sheath. Its ability is to create multiple invisible blades. He creates them by simply popping the sword slightly out of its sheath just enough so that the blade is barely showing. With that said he rarely has to completely unsheath his sword because most opponents are finished by the his '''Flutter attack. Category:SzayelDuRiktushavank89